Team 10: shy fox, lazy ass and bug boy
by MedicNaruto
Summary: Rewriting of my old story. The beginning of the legend of the three strongest shinobi that every lived. Beginning in part 1. Does not follow cannon at all and some characters might be ooc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto

I really disliked how I wrote my rewrite. So I rewrote the rewrite. Part one will be focus on more team building.

still looking for a beta, after all those years

Warning: bad grammar, not cannon at all. English is my second language. Naruto characters are oocs

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, a 12-year-old girl sighed. She was wearing cream colored hooded jacket, navy blue pants. Her white almost lavender eyes stared at the scene in front of her with wonder. She shook her short dark blue hair with the front in a chin length in disappointment. They were supposed to be future kunoichis yet…

"SASUKE-KUN"

She wanted to bang her head on her seat. "H-Hinata-chan?" asked her shy worried friend next to her. Hinata looked up and saw her longtime friend: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a shy blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had mid length blond hair with was tide in a loose ponytail. "Naruto," she stared at her friend "they" she pointed to the group of girls surrounding a boy. The last Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha. "are supposed to be kunoichis but they act like fangirls" she told him. She told a deep breathe "I hope none of them are in my team" she finished. Naruto had a sweat drop.

"H-Hinata-chan, your too c-cruel" Naruto told her. She was about to reply when they heard a "FIRST". They turned around to see two girls. One with pink hair and the other with blond. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. "great more fangirls" Hinata sighed in defeat. She hoped to Kami that none of them are in her team. "I'm taking a nap" she told him. "wake me up, when Iruka-sensei comes" before Naruto can reply; she went to sleep. "H-Hinata-chan, your t-the one to t-talk. Y-your also s-still the same" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Iruka Umino was a proud teacher. All his students are going to be genins including one his favorite student, Naruto. After all the studying and training he put Naruto to, he was glad that he graduated. Even though he had to threat his co-teacher for Naruto to pass. He was happy. Right now, he was pissed. "They won't work, Hokage-sama" he told the Third. An old man with a pipe looked at him.

"explain"

"Team 7: Naruto is too shy and don't want to deal with Sasuke and Sakura's crap. Sakura wont care about training only Sasuke. Sasuke would only want revenge" The Third nodded his head.

"and team 10?"

"Our enemies already know about the Ino-Shika-Cho. Another one would be pointless"

"maybe you are right, Iruka" He told the chunin who smiled at the praised. "and team 8?"

"Hinata would kill Kiba if she had the chance," Iruka started. The third mentally kick himself for forgetting that. The Inuzuka had crush on Naruto, Hinata best friend, and Hinata was not on that ship. It was not like the girl liked Inuzuka, but it was because the Inuzuka made Naruto cried when they were young. Something the girl had not forgotten. "And Shino and Kiba would mostly try to kill each other" Iruka finished. The third sighed in defeat. He was getting old for this. The third put his pipe down and eyed Iruka. "Want to you suggest then?" he asked the chunin. Iruka was bewildered.

"m-me?"

"yes, they are your students"

* * *

The day was going to slow for Naruto. The shy boy was playing with his forehead protector that was around his neck. He was bored! Hinata was snoring and would not wake up. He examined the room. All the clan head children would most likely become genins. The rest of the citizens excluding him, and Sakura would not pass. Naruto knew that there is another test that almost every student fails and comes back to the academy. Naruto might be considered stupid to Mizuki-sensei, but he was smart enough to know that last years and the year before that passing students came back to the academy. Still in his thought he heard **"Kit, Iruka is here"** he smiled

"thanks, Kyuu-chan" he told the voice

"…**I hate you, kit"** the voice replied. His grin got larger.

"love you too" Naruto met the beast that was sealed inside of him when he was four. After months of talking to him. He realized that the Kyuubi was not bad. He had a family of his own that he wanted to see again. Naruto could understand the fox's hatred for the Uchiha clan. He also had a dislike for the Uchiha clan, with what Kurama told and showed him. Naruto took a deep breathe. He hated doing this, but it was the only way to wake Hinata-chan up. "HINATA-CHAN! IRUKA-SENSEI IS H-HERE!" He shouted with all his strength. Hinata slowly got up

"thanks Naruto" she yawned. Hinata blinked when she saw the entire class stare at her. "What?" she asked them. She turned to Naruto who had fainted. She blinked once. Then twice. "NOT AGAIN. NARUTO"

* * *

Iruka shook his head. Hinata and Naruto were still the same. A smile formed on his lips. He was truly going to miss these kids. He waited until Hinata had successful got Naruto to wake up. He cleared his throat. "Congratulations to all of you" He told them "I hope your journey is successfully as a shinobi and kunoichi of Konohagakure" He observed the room. Some students were frightened others were excited. Yet some were bored. "Now for team 1…." He started

* * *

Naruto was trying to pay attention but Hinata's aura of pure excitement was blindly him. "team 7 would be Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto heard a yeah and a bark "Sakura Haruno" two groaned was heard "and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto had to cover his ear when Sakura shouted in joy. He felt bad for Kiba.

"p-poor Kiba-kun" he whispered to Hinata. Hinata did feel bad for the dog boy, yet she was happy that he was not on Naruto's team.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Now team 8 would be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata was excited Choji was a headworker and he actually train, while her other teammate. Hinata stared at Ino, who stared back with fear. "H-Hinata-chan, please b-be nice" Naruto begged her. He was sad that he wasn't on her team but killing a teammate is no good. Hinata turned and smiled at her friend. "don't worry Naruto. I will" she told him. Naruto shivered in fear. That smiled. He silently wishes Ino luck. "team 9 is still active. Now team 10 Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Good luck to all of you" He finished and walked out of the room.

"NOOOOO" everybody turned to Kiba "I'm with a fangirl and an emo" he shouted. His dog Akamaru barked in support. Sakura got mad.

"you're the weakest link, dog breathe" She told him. Kiba ignored her.

"does anyone want to trade with me?" he asked. When no one answered "Shikamaru?" The Nara got up and yawned

"nah, don't want to deal with that screech every day. It would be too troublesome." He told Kiba. "Any way team 9, lets met at the roof" the rest of the class look at him with confusion. He muttered a troublesome "I guess it would be a good idea if we met are teammates and talk with them. So, when the senseis get here, we can at least already know something about each other."

"That's an excellent idea Shikamaru" Hinata praising the Nara "team 8, met at the ramen stand" she told her teammates.

"why a ramen stand?" Ino asked

"Ramen!" Choji said excitedly

"Ino, because majority rule. Now that's go" She got up and sprint to her favorite place.

"Wait up" Ino and Choji ran after her. While every other team was doing the same thing expect team 7. Naruto was panicking. This was the first time without Hinata by his side. Were his teammates nice? Were they going to accept him? He was overthinking all the possibilities that could happen. When he felt someone else's chakra on him. Naruto broke out of his panic state and observed a bug. That could only belong to Shino Aburame. He looked down and saw that both of his teammates were waiting for him. Naruto got up and slowly walked towards them. All three of them were walking in silent towards the roof. When they got there, they sat down. Shikamaru yawned and watched the clouds. Shino was feeding his insects and Naruto was poking his fingers together. He was nervous. "so" Shikamaru said

"s-so?" Naruto stuttered

"What do you mean by so, Shikamaru-san?" Shino asked

"what are you guys like? I never hanged out with you two, so I don't know anything at all about you two" Shikamaru stated. In truth he was still confuse on why they didn't remake the Ino-Shika-Cho with him, Choji and Ino. He wasn't mad, but now it was more work and training. Something that he was deeply happy. Shikamaru wanted to prove to people that he was more than a Nara. Now was the perfect time. Shino adjected his black glasses. "While my name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs and my family and hate people who think that bugs are gross. My dream is to be a better clan leader then my dad" Shino told them.

"b-butterflies are c-cool" Naruto shy told him. Shino raised his eyebrow at his teammate. Naruto thinking that he said something wrong got more terrified. Sensing the fear in his shy teammate, Shino added "thank you Naruto-san butterflies are cool" Naruto calmed down a bit and smiled at Shino.

"What about you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He realized that Naruto without Hinata was petrified. He known that the boy was shy, but why was he afraid of them? They were his teammates. Naruto took a deep breathe. "My n-name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like t-the Hyuuga clan, ramen and g-gardening. I d-dislike most of the v-villagers because of how t-they treat me. A-and my dream is…" Naruto paused for a moment. "to r-reunite with the o-other eight"

"Other eight?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto was quiet. Then nodded. Knowing that his shy teammate won't tell him. He told them

"names Shikamaru Nara. My likes are sleep, cloud watching, playing shogi and family. I dislike loud and troublesome people. I don't have a clue of what my dream is right now"

"don't have a clue?" Shino asked him

"yeah, I'm only 12 years old. I have a long time to think about my dream" he replied.

"t-that's an a-awesome way of t-thinking things, Shikamaru-kun. V-very not N-Nara like" Naruto said. This was the first Nara that did not know what his dream was. Most Naras dream about having two kids and living their lives as normal as possible. Shikamaru stared at him "not Nara like?" he asked. Naruto gulped a bit then replied "most of the Naras I have s-seen dream about h-having to kids and l-living as n-normal as possible. T-that fact you d-didn't say that m-means you have big d-dreams for y-yourself" Shikamaru continued to stare at him.

"it means your different Shikamaru-san. That's pretty good in my book" Shino added his two cents. Shikamaru looked at Shino then back at Naruto.

"thanks" he said in confusion. They are not going to question him on why his different? Maybe he likes his teammates already.

"umm S-Shino-kun" Shino faced Naruto. He was scared but continued "do you k-know any g-good insect t-that would h-help my garden grows?" Shino did not look like it on the outside, but on the inside, he was happy that someone was talking to him about insects. The benefit of insects. "while Naruto-san have you tried some spiders?"

"spiders?"

"yes, they eat thrips. That could help you" Shikamaru smiled as he watched them talking about Naruto's garden. He even put in a few advices. The team talked starting from garden to different bugs, to weapons as they learned that each of them wants to fight with one but thinks they can't do it. "I really want a katana" Shino told his teammates "it would be cool"

"A b-battle fan f-for me" Naruto said

"why a battle fan?" Shikamaru asked

"as Shino-kun s-stated it would be c-cool" he replied. The more they talk. The less scared Naruto become. "what a-about you S-Shikamaru-kun?" Shikamaru thought for minute

"Kunis" the rest of his team looked at him "there simple and plentiful" he told them. Only to have a chuckling Naruto and Shino. "What?" he demands

"only you would say that Shikamaru-san" Shino replied. Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment.

"troublesome teammates" he muttered. They continued their talks with shogi. Something that Naruto never heard of and the team watched as Shikamaru went into details of how to play it. This went on until they felt they are being watch. One of the tree branches rustled. They quickly got up and took out their Kunis "who's there?" Shikamaru asked.

"you, kiddos are very troublesome in deed" the voice said walking near them revealing a young man in his late twenties. He was tall with olive skin and brown eyes He had short black spiking hair with a beard. He was wearing standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flak jacket and a regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He was also wearing a sash with the kanji "Fire" marked on it around his waist. A pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He was holding a cigarette in his hand. "Who are you?" Shino asked. The man just laughed.

"Whose bright idea was it for the students to know their teammates and leave the classroom?" he asked ignoring Shino's question. Team 10 turned to Shikamaru, who muttered a troublesome. "me" Shikamaru answered. The man sighed and lit his cigarette. "well troublesome kiddos, I'm your sensei Asuma Sarutobi"

* * *

My kitchen

Naruto was reading his cookbook. "so if I put paprika on it..." his train of thoughts were interrupted by Hinata storming in.

"NARUTO! YO- OH ARE YOU COOKING?" She half asked half demanded at Naruto who leap under the kitchen sink when she barged in.

"H-Hinata-chan. C-can you please s-stop doing that!" Naruto told her getting out of his hiding spot. Hinata nervously laughed

"sorry" she went to where his at. "what are you cooking?"

"c-curry. C-Chicken curry" he answered her. Hinata watched as her friend go over the directions on his cookbook. Bored she took charge

"Naruto. You know there is an easier way to cook curry" she told him. Naruto glanced at her.

"r-really"

"Yup all you have to do is..." she started to help her friend then...BOOM

"MY KITCHEN!" Hiashi Hyuuga screamed in horror at the scene in front of him. He immediately turned to the two suspects. Who were sweating bullets. "WHO DID THIS!?"

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto answered

"NARUTO. We were suppose to be in this together" Hinata said looking at her dad with fear

"H-Hinata-chan. I love you as a s-sister, but y-you burned my curry" He told her. Hiashi sighed and shook his head

"Hinata, what do I always tell you?" he asked his daughter. Hinata looked down in embarrassment

"Don't go in the kitchen, if you can't cook" she replied

"Good you remembered. Your grounded" then he left

"DAAAD!" she screamed and ran after him. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. He should of known not to take Hinata's cooking advised.

* * *

please review!

I'm trying to do a chapter every week on Thursday. I decided to rewrite my rewrite. I didn't like it and wanted to show the team as a family first then to write the Mist arc. I already deleted both of the stories so this is the only story.

Will really love to get a beta. I can't do grammar to save my life, so it will help me greatly. THANKS!

MedicNaruto


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto

Warning: bad grammar

Asuma observed the children in front of him. The Nara seemed to act as the leader with giving guidelines to his teammates. The Aburame followed suit and the Uzumaki came last. The Uzumaki first seemed terrified at his teammates but the more they talk, the more comfortable he got. Asuma groaned in frustration. He still could not believe his father, the hokage, changed teams at the last minute.

* * *

Flashback

Asuma blinked then stared at the hokage like he grew another head. Maybe he did. "What?" he heard his girlfriend, Kurenai Yuhi, asked in confusion. The hokage took the pipe from his mouth and looked at the jonins in front of him. "Iruka, just inform me that none of the graduated teams will work" he started "we all know that team 7, 8, and 10 will be the only new genins for this year. Iruka has been teaching them for a long time and he said that with how they are structure right now, they will all fail" he finished. Kurenai glanced at Asuma then back at the hokage

"explain, hokage-sama?" she asked

"will, Kurenai, your team would have had: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Right" Kurenai nodded. She wanted a tracking team. And those three kids would have been ideal "well, Shino and Kiba would both try to kill each other and Hinata would must likely join Shino in beating Kiba up" he told her. She tried to think of a way to disprove him but nodded in defeat. She really wanted that tracking team. "and team 7" someone in the back asked. All the jonins turned to Kakashi Hatake. The copycat ninja himself. Asuma didn't know that much about Kakashi, expect that he was part of the ANBU and left to become a sensei this year. "will Kakashi, Naruto would be too shy to handle Sakura's and Sasuke's crap. He would feel out of place and the team would not be whole at all" the Third told Kakashi. After the hokage was done he spoke up again

"So, what are the new teams, hokage-same?" The hokage looked at them, muttered something then said "new team 7 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi you will be their sensei" Kakashi didn't say anything, but the room became colder. "new team 8 would be Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Kurenai you're the sensei of this group" Kurenai just stood there. She could not believe what was happening "and team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Asuma you're the sensei" Asuma reality came crushing down. He wanted the Ino-Shika-Cho. They would learn more of their clans justus and he would do nothing but give advice from time to time. He didn't want to be a sensei. Now he was forced to be one. Drowning in his mental sorrow he was snapped out of it by Kakashi's question "why can't I be Naruto Uzumaki's sensei?" Asuma glanced at his fellow jonin and what he saw was pure hatred towards him. 'what' he thought only to stop thinking by the hokage's responded "you have to teach Sasuke the Sharingan. I'm sorry Kakashi" Asuma didn't think about Kakashi until the meeting was over and they had to meet their students. When walking out, he was stopped by the copycat ninja. "can I help?" he asked politely. Kakashi glared at him but calmed down a bit "protect Naruto" was all he told Asuma. Who stared at him with confused

"what?" he asked

"protect Naruto or"

"or what"

"I'll kill you" then Kakashi left. Asuma stood there in shock. He wasn't serious. Right?

Flashback end

* * *

Asuma didn't have time to dwelt in the past. He had troublesome genins to take care of. He let his presence been known to the group, who immediate responded. 'at least their smart' he jumped of the branch he was on and was on the roof. He ignored one of their questions and ask, "Whose bright idea was it for the students to know their teammates and leave the classroom?" Asuma saw the Nara silently whispering and answered "me" He wanted to laugh. Of course, it would be the smartest kid. Yet he lit his cigarette "well troublesome kiddos, I'm your sensei Asuma Sarutobi" he formal introduced himself. The Nara observed him with curious but did not drop his kunai. The Aburame was silent with his kunai still out. Only the Uzumaki lowered his kunai. "n-nice to finally m-meet y-you Asuma-sensei" Naruto said while stuttering. Asuma smoked his cigarette in silent, while observing his genins. "nice to meet you too, shy kiddo" he told the Uzumaki who stared at him with confusion "s-shy kiddo"

"well you are shy and my student" Asuma turned to the other two "lazy ass and bug boy. Lower down your kunais now" he ordered putting a slight of killing instinct. That got the boys to obey him. "lazy ass?" Shikamaru asked getting a tick mark

"and bug boy?" Shino also getting a tick mark

"yes. You two still had your kunai's out" Asuma told them

"your troublesome…...smoker-sensei" Shikamaru replied. Now it was Asuma turn to get a tick mark.

"Smoker-sensei?" The Nara smirked

"yeah, you smoke and our sensei. Am I right, smoker-sensei" This Nara was really pushing his luck right now.

"I agree with you, Shikamaru-san, smoker-sensei is a good name" Shino added. Asuma thought that Aburame liked to keep to themselves. Man, he hated this job already. Naruto looked around and feeling the tension in the air he said "g-guys, w-we a-are a team now, and he" pointing to Asuma "I-is a-are sensei. Our Asuma-sensei" he finished with his own type of confidence. Asuma smiled. He already liked this one. Shikamaru sighed

"I guess you are right Naruto. Smoker-sensei is our sensei. Whatever we like it or not" Shino nodded in agreement with his teammate. Asuma sighed. He already liked and disliked those two. This was going to be an interesting team. "well kiddos now that we all know each other. Time for the real test"

"real test?" Shino asked

"Shino-kun" they all turned to Naruto "d-don't you n-noticed that s-students w-who pass one day o-out of n-nowhere r-return back to t-the academy the n-next day?" Asuma almost dropped his cigarette. How observed was this kid? "troublesome" now everyone looked at Shikamaru. "the students failed the real test that determines who will be a genin" Asuma nodded

"about 90% of the graduating class will return to the academy" he told them. He saw the fear in their eyes but that was later replace with determination.

"yes, but we will be that 10% that pass, smoker-sensei" Shino declared his teammates followed suit. Asuma smiled. He known by watching them that they would easily pass the test, so he got another idea. "meet me at training ground 10 in 30 minutes" then he disappeared leaving three kids behind.

"so, does anyone know where training ground 10 is?" Shikamaru asked when he got no reply, he whispered a troublesome.

* * *

Asuma was impatiently waiting for his students, who were hours late. "where the hell are, they?" he asked himself. 'I'll give them ten more minutes' as he thought that he saw five running shadows coming straight at him. They stop near him. "here it is my youthful friends, training ground 10" he heard a brash voice said. That voice only belonged to Might Guy. The sensei of team 9. "Guy-sensei, the circle of youth continues" he heard another voice response. It was Guy's mini me, Rock Lee. "Lee you are correct"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"G-"

"thank you for your help" Shikamaru interrupted then fell to the ground; pouting hard. He was not an active person. Also, the fact that a waterfall, the sun and the grass came out of nowhere when the two of them hugged. Something he did not want to see. "y-yes, thank you, Guy-sensei and L-Lee-kun" Naruto bowed at them. Shikamaru wondered how he still had energy. They jogged around Konoha. Fifty times. At least, Shino was joining him on the ground.

"HAHAHAHA" Guy laughed "don't sweat it, my youthful friends. The circle of youth continues with you three. Lee lets go" then Guy with Lee went back to their training.

"c-circle of y-youth?" Naruto asked bewildered. Shino shook his head and got up.

"Naruto-san let's forget about that. It will save us brain cells" Shino told his teammate. He then helped Shikamaru up and turned to his sensei "we here, Smoker-sensei"

"you kids are three hours late" Asuma stated

"we didn't know where training ground 10 was, and when we finally found someone to help us. We had to join them on their training to get here. Its not our fault that jogging fifty times around Konoha takes a long time" Shikamaru stated matter of fact. Asuma sweat drop. That was one way of being excused.

"any way" he lit another cigarette "time for the test" he saw all three of them straighten up. "your test is…. tell me a skill that you can do" he saw them looking at him like he grew another head "that is not clanor academy based" It was silently for a few minutes until Shikamaru asked

"why?" Asuma smoked then answered

"because, you three would easily pass the test and I want to know what I'm getting myself into. Tomorrow, you three will go against me, and from that on we will begin training" Team 10 was quite for a minute. They did not expect this. Their sensei was strange. "s-skills?" Naruto asked

"that is not academy or clan based. I observed you three, this morning and I can already tell that you were hiding somethings when talking to each other. A team as to tell each other their weakness and strength so it can be a balance" He told them "Shikamaru you start" The Nara in question quickly looked at him

"me?"

"yes, you are the leader"

"what?"

"you give the guidelines to your team, and you quickly noticed that Naruto was terrified and did everything to smooth things over. Plus, I think you were able to notice that your team was not being truthful when talking. Now start"

"fine, troublesome smoker-sensei" Shikamaru took a heavy sigh "I want to be a strong ninja, and everyday I try to improve myself. Remember when I told you that the weapon, I want the most is kunai, because they are the simplistic" he saw two head nods "well, I was lying. I like kunai because they look the simplistic but the can the most complex"

"c-complex?" Naruto asked

"yeah, a kunai can be a deadly weapon if used correct"

"and I suppose you know different ways to use, Shikamaru-san" Shino added. Shikamaru nodded his head

"yeah. At first, I decided to learn throwing it, because of the academy. After reading more about it and studying different use of it. I wanted to create my own unique ways to use kunai. So far I only got one way" he finished. Shikamaru took a long sigh and looked up. Naruto and Shino seems happy that he told them. Asuma seems interested. He never heard of a Nara that driven before. Most only do that when something big comes up. After that they go back to being lazy. This was going to be an interesting team. "thank you for sharing Shikamaru, Shino your next" he told the boy.

"I remember when I was young, I was also interested with kanatas. I thought I could never wield one because of my clan, so I decided to learn it behind my father's back" he told his teammates. Shikamaru looked at him with understanding. He also had to go behind his father's back. Not like his father cared though. Naruto and Asuma seemed shocked. Both did not expect this from Shino. He seemed like he follows the clan rules. Something click in Asuma "who taught you?" he asked

"sensei told me not to tell anyone" Shino replied. Asuma got a tick mark. This guy/girl got to be called sensei while he was stuck with smoker-sensei. Life was not fair. Getting out of his self-pity he pointed to the last member. "Naruto," he heard a yelp "your next" he told him. Naruto calmed himself down first then started

"W-W-when I was watching Hinata-chan fight h-her cousin for the h-hundredths time and s-she always ended u-up in the hospital. I didn't w-want to see h-her getting hurt a-all the time, so I asked o-one of the Hyuuga's nurse in the h-hospital for help. She handed me a b-book on medicine and a-after that I been h-healing most of the Hyuuga's w-wounds." He told them shyly. They all stared at him with shock. Asuma cleared his throat

"Naruto, who been teaching you? Medicine is hard to learn without a proper teacher?" he asked the boy. Naruto thought for a moment and answer

"just l-like Shino-kun; I'm not a-allowed to tell"

"**Kit, smart move. We don't know if their trustworthy yet"** Naruto heard the Kyuubi voice out

"Kyuu-chan, you a-already know they are t-trustworthy. I j-just don't know h-how they will t-take it if I tell them t-that your s-sealed inside me a-and you been t-teaching me"

"**Fair point. Going back to sleep. Night"**

"night" Naruto snap back to reality. He blinked when he saw three worried faces staring back at him. He quickly bowed in embarrassment. "s-sorry. W-was lost in m-my thought" he told them. They breathe a sigh of relieve.

"had us worry for a bit, shy kiddo" Asuma said then he addresses the whole team "now that we have that out of the way. We will begin training tomorrow. I will fight with you three and from that I will determine where we here as a team. I won't go easy on you three. So be prepared" he finished and watched as they nodded. Asuma then vanished leaving three genins alone. "He really has to stop doing that" Shino stated. The other two nodded.

"while this is troublesome" Shikamaru yawned.

"I-if anyone g-gets hurt; I'll h-heal you" Naruto shyly told them. Tomorrow will be troublesome indeed. Shikamaru yawned then lazy started walking back to the village. Shino and Naruto went after him. Team 10 walked in silence for long time until they saw the village. "Naruto-san, where do you live?" Shino asked. Naruto turned to him with confusion.

"why?"

"because it's getting dark and no way in hell, we'll let you walk by yourself" Shikamaru told him

"**hahahaha**"

"Kyuu-chan it's not funny"

"**yes, it is. One day in and they are already protecting you. Kakashi would be proud" **Naruto decided to ignore the laughing beast.

"I live on, Leaf Red Apartments" he pointed to the apartments in the distance

"Guess that is where we are going. let's go" Shino said. Team 10 entered the village in union.

Please review

Still looking for a beta


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto

Warning: bad grammar

Naruto got a tick mark. It's not like he disliked his teammates but... "C-can you g-guys stop f-following me?!" he shouted in embarrassment at his two teammates. Shikamaru just starred at him with a bored looked and Shino was being..Shino. "Naruto-san, Leaf Red Apartments are located in a...not so safe area" Shino stated. Shikamaru nodded. "yea, we want you to be safe" Shikamaru said and continued to walk. Naruto sighed in frustration, Great one day in and they already treated him like a baby. They were acting like Kakashi. 'Kyuu-Chan I'm not weak right?' he mentally asked his prisoner. The beast yawned and laid down **"yea, your not weak but"**

'but what, Kyuu-Chan'

**"your a shy kit. Everyone wants to protect a shy kit"** Kurama explained to him. Honestly Kurama did not understand why his jinchuriki was bluffed and embarrassment. He could already sense that the kids already liked Naruto and even if Naruto told them the truth, they would still like him. Kurama sighed. Must be a Namikaze thing. Worrying for no reason. Kurama chucked **'Minato he's more of you then...'** Kurama at this time just started to laugh. Naruto was trying to figure out why Kyuu-Chan was laughing when he unconsciously bumped into someone. "S-s.." he started when he looked up and his face went white. His landlord, stood up. Naruto knew he was drunk. He could basically smell the alcohol. "s-s-s-s" he started shuttered uncontrollable. His teammates stared at him. Shikamaru and Shino never saw Naruto shuttering this much before. They turned to the drunk man; who slowly was getting back up. Alcohol in one hand, he give their shy teammate a death glare. "you stupid brat" he slurred still drunk. He swing his bottle aiming at the boy until he stop. "huh? I can't move" he looked up and seeing Shikamaru using one of his clan jutsu. "Shadow Possession Complete" he said looking dead serious. Shino got in front of Naruto and took out his kunai. "Hit our teammate, we dare you" he threatened. The guy gave them a weird look.

"why are you protecting the demon brat?" he asked

"Demon brat?" Shino question. He took a quick glance of Naruto. Who turned away in shame. Shikamaru was thinking. 'Naruto was always hated by the village, always getting glares and parents never let their kids play with him. It was at if he was...' he stopped thinking. The Kyuubi! That explains everything. "Oi, Naruto..." He turned around to see that the blond already left. He looked at Shino who seems to be as shocked as him. "Sh-"

"he was just here Shikamaru-san" Shino finished his train of thoughts. Without warming both dropped everything and ran after their teammate. The drunk fell flat on the ground. "tell the demon brat that I already sold his apartment!" he yelled at the kids.

* * *

Naruto was running as quickly as he could possible can. He finally stop when he felt like there was a great distance between his teammates and him.

**"Kit"**

he ignored

**"KIT"**

...

**"NARUTO NAMIKAZE U-"**

'H-Here'

**"Thank you, now Kit they already like you and this does not change anything"** Kurama told the scared boy

'Kyuu-Chan...'

**"Kit, did Hinata care?"** Naruto was quite for a few minutes and slowly shake his head **"what did she say?"** Naruto looked down then glance at the night sky "that I'm Naruto and this changes nothing. The monster does not make the human, but the human can become the monster" he silently whispered. Naruto stood there for a good minute. **"KIT, they like you, they will understand"** Kurama told the boy. Naruto was still thinking when he heard "NARUTO!" he quickly got out of his thoughts and turned to see Shikamaru and Shino running after him. Naruto was stunned. He could feel the Kyuu-Chan smirked and told you so. "Naruto-san, are you okay?" Shino quickly asked as he search for any wounds or sign of injury. Naruto shook his head and looked down. He took a long breath of air. "I-"

"Naruto-san your not a demon"

"Yea your not too troublesome to be a demon" They both said at the same time. Naruto was shocked. He thought. They will... He could hear Kyuubi laughing and saying **"TOLD YOU SO!"** Naruto could feel the tears coming and did nothing when they hit the ground. "I t-thought y-you g-guys w-would..." he started then continue to cry. Shikamaru and Shino examine the situation in front of them and conclude with an awkward hug as a team. "Naruto-san your you not Kyuubi" Shino stated

"yeah" Shikamaru agreed. Naruto just cried louder.

* * *

Asuma stared at the scene. He was happy that Shikamaru and Shino didn't see Naruto as a monster. Add with the fact that they protected him from a crazy citizen; he knew that the time would pass. He smiled at least his team acted like one. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "You know killing a citizen is not part of our job as sensei" he told Kakashi as he revealed himself. His kunai was covered in blood. The copy cat ninja just smiled and glance at the scene. "At least Naruto has good teammates" mutter to himself. Asuma watch as ninja's eye soft as he watch Naruto, now wiping his tears away and smiling at his team. Asuma cough, returning Kakashi's attention to him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, does he mean a lot to you?" Asuma asked and witness as Kakashi was in thought. "yes, he his my little brother" Now it was Asuma turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Little brother?"

"Yes"

"Aren't y-"

"Blood does not make a family. Who you feel the closest to, and are waiting for you to come home are family. Someone once told me this" Asuma stared at the ninja in front of him. He could feel the sadness in those words. "who is this someone, Kakashi-san?" He asked hoping to at least get an answer out of the ninja. "No one" then he vanished. Asuma dropped his cigarette and and crush it. So much for a release. He looked down again and smiled. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. He left.

* * *

"W-why are w-we not going b-back to my a-apartment?" Naruto asked as he was being drag by the hand to Shikamaru's place. Shikamaru mutter a "troublesome" and explain to the blond for the third time "because its already dark and my place is the nearest" He really didn't want to bring his teammates to his home because of his mom but it was already late and they needed sleep. Plus there was no way he'll let Naruto go back to that place again. Shino watch as Shikamaru was dragging his teammate home and he was silently walking near them. He still could not believe he'll stay over at the Nara Complex. He shook his head. His home was miles away and Shikamaru volunteer his house for the night. Shino just shook his head. One day in to his genin life and he's stuck with a shy boy with too many secrets and a determined Nara. He smiled. Maybe they could help him with his sword skills. "Smoker-sensei is so doom tomorrow" he whisper

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
